He returns
by WildNoscop3r
Summary: He returns...greater and stronger than ever!He must protect now his new survivors..friends by any means necesary!Will he make it out of this nightmare or will he die again?


He was down turning to face the black sky,hearing the screams nearby he stood there motionless thinking "Why...why did this happen to me?How am i still alive?I should have died there at that damn generator sacrificing myself for Them!Why are You doing this to me?!!"

Those were the thoughts that came in William Bill Overbeck's mind...he thought that think was impossible...he stood there starting to cry remembering Louis,Zoey and Francis faces.He was brocken...left Behind...left for dead.But the thing was he wasnt dead...and now he had to look after other survivors or he would end up alone.Bill heard some rapid footsteps coming at his direction..there was a young teenager with glasses and a white shirt,"Cmon old man time to get up!"..."Im fine son,Bill said...Going through war has taught me some things".They started to run in the direction where the screams were and they saw a girl getting hooked up.As the killer left for the others Bill came running and got the girl out of there.They had one more generator to repair and they would be away from that place.Bill came up near a house and saw a piece of newspaper,as he thought he was really alive and the infection was still going...but he was somewhere different in a wasteland where there was no trace of zombies only tall beasts that would hunt any survivors for God knows who and would put them into hooks.As the last generator was repaired everybody went to the Gate and Bill opened it.As they were ready to go something was off...somebody was missing and when he heard it the only thing that came into his mind was that he must save her."GO ILL GO GET THE GIRL!"Bill yelled as the other survivors left the place..."Alright Bill time for some action"he fought sarcastically..he ran to the house and there he started to slow down...he knew the killer would be there so he had to improvise.He found some firecrackers and threw them in his other direction and after he hid in a locker.As he saw the beast going in the direction of the noise,Bill got out of the locker and went into the basement.As he entered the basement he froze for a second but then he remebered he had to snap out of it and rescue the girl.He detached her and they ran to the gate.As she left Bill took a last glimpse to the place and saw the killer staring in the distance."We will meet again...im sure of this" Bill yelled at the beast.The beast growled as a response and dissapeared into the fog.Bill took off and after a while of running in thr forest he heard some people talking and a light.When he arrived every survivor started cheering and the girl came running at him and gave him a big hug.

-Thank you mister,she said.

-Call me Bill,he responded.And dont mention it!

The girls name was Meg,the boy with the glasses was Dwight,the other black girl was Claudette and the asian guy's name was Jake(at least that was what Bill thought he was).He started to tell them his backstory and how he is still amazed how he isnt dead.Suddenly Jake stoped Bill and said:

-I have something to say...i was the one who saw you...nobody was there and i was coming by to look for supplies.I had a defribilator just in case and i used it on you.I saw your fingers moving a little but nothing happened.I dragged you cross the country in hope you maybe will wake up and you did but not in a very good and friendly face.Jake was clearly worried of what Bill would say but in exchange Bill shaked his hand and said "Thank you son!I owe you my life!"

They prepared to sleep with one of them staying to watch for a period of time.Bill offered and after a while he felt a hand touching his shoulder,it was Meg.

-Can i help you?Bill said.

-No just i wanna stay with you and say that...she busted into crying and Bill as protective as he was took her close to him and give her a hug.

-You dont owe me anything Meggy...ill protect you all no matter what and ill sacrifice myself for everybody here.

-Dont be stupid Bill we dont wanna lose you!Meg said.

-I died once Meg,Im not afraid to die again...Bill responded.Now get some rest im sure this jourmey will be a very hard and killing one so we have to be focused and well rested.

"I am back,he thought,and i am back even better now!"Bill thought

And with that Bill's jorney beggined...

What do you guys think of it?Do you like it?You want me to continue?Tell me im very curios and sorry if i am a begginer.Be patient with me please..


End file.
